Portable mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, MP3 players and the like are becoming smaller in size, yet being asked to perform far more sophisticated functions. Indeed many may be provided with an ability to access the Internet, or other communication ability, and with a browser or other user-friendly interface program for reviewing information. These devices allow web browsing and various interactive features including social networking features and yet these devices may not, on their face, be suitable for such interactions. Chat and instant text messaging have now become an integral part of mobile communications. There is therefore a need to enable interactive text entry using various consumer electronics devices that may not be provided with a full keyboard due to a reduced size of the device.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an improved text input method and apparatus that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.